Naruto's Myths Commershals and Shows
by Katherineyuki cute
Summary: I've seen Myth fanfic's, comershal fic's and one's basted on shows but not one about all three.This is based on all three. The myth parts of the story will be in line with my Ask the Akatsuki. R&R please!
1. Mentos is the new Poprocks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Itachi was read his book peacefully until his partner was screaming his name. "Itachi! Itachi!"Kisame yelled as he ran to there room. "What?" said Itachi looking a little annoyed.

"I just found out that if some one eats mentos and diet soda you'll explode." Itachi looked at him puzzled. "Don't you mean poprocks and soda?"

"No I mean mentos and diet soda ."

"But doesn't the myth say if you eat poprocks and soda you'll explode."

"Yeah but in the Myth Busters they put mentos in the diet soda ."

Itachi was more confuse now. "How dose that prove that you'll explode if you eat mentos and diet soda. Kisame was frustrated now. "Think about it. If it explodes when you put it in the soda then it will explode in your stomach because of the chemicals in your body." Itachi though about for a minute and came up with an idea . "Let's make a bet. If you can get proof that it can blow up people I'll give you fifty dollars." "But who would eat it?" asked and though for a moment and came up with someone. "I know Zetsu. He eats people why wouldn't he eat mentos?" Itachi agreed and went looking for Zetsu. When they found him he was planting some flowers. Zetsu turned around and saw Kisame and Itachi. "Oh hi, what's up?" "Um nothing." Kisame said while feeling a little nervous. "We just wanted to give you some soda and mentos." Zetsu feeling a little suspicious as to why Kisame and Itachi were being so nice to him. "Okay what's the deal?" Kisame started to feel even more nervous. "What are you talking about? Can't I just be nice to you every once in a while?" Zetsu said with a annoyed face "No." Kisame sighed and said "All right look, we wanted to see if was possible if some one could blow up if they ate mentos and diet soda." Zetsu felling even more annoyed said "It's not possible.

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"I saw it on Myth Buster's."

" It still doesn't prove that it's possible."

" Then drink it!"

"Fine!"

Zetsu grabbed the bottle of diet cola and packet of mentos and chugged it down. After he was done everyone waited for a minute . Nothing seemed to happen until Zetsu exploded. Itachi was shocked. "How is this possible?" Kisame with a smile said "I don't know but you owe me fifty bucks."

As Itachi gave Kisame his fifty bucks Tobi saw the reackge of what happened to Zetsu. "Yay! Chicken salad!" Then Tobi started to eat the remains of Zetsu. Dissucced said "I think I'm going to be sick" Itachi said as he ran for the bathroom. "Me too!" Kisame said as ran out of the room.

**Authors note: I got this idea when I was watching Myth Buster's and I though "Hey maybe I should make a story out of this." Yeah wired but that's how it happened. I thought at first that it should be Deidara & Sasori but I like this better. Review! Tell me some tips to make this better I want this story to be good.**


	2. Commershal

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**.

**Authorsnote: This commercial is based on a snickers candy bar. I thought it was funny so I wrote this.**

Chouji was waiting Shikamaru to get his candy bar. He was really hungry and snickers was his favorite candy bar. Shikamaru came out with a nervous look on his with a plastic bag in his hand. "Sorry they didn't have any more snickers." Now Chouji was mad and hungry now. "Noooo!" as he threw a garbage can at a car. " But they had new dark chocolate snickers." As he pulled the snickers bar out a the bag. "Yess!" And threw a another garbage can at the same car then took the candy bar and started to eat it. "Who the hell did this to my car?" said Kakashi as he came out of the store. "Look what you did now. This is the third time this week you did this."

**The last part with Kakashi and the car was my idea and was not with the commercial originally. I just thought it was a little better with it. Sorry it's so short. Read & Review. **


End file.
